Extreme Rules 2016
Extreme Rules (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE. It took place on May 22, 2016, at the Prudential Center in Newark, New Jersey. It was the eighth event under the Extreme Rules chronology. Event summary Kalisto vs Rusev There’s a fine line between confidence and arrogance. And not only has Rusev crossed that line, he has practically obliterated it. In an interview prior to his United States Championship Match at WWE Extreme Rules, The Bulgarian Brute told Tom Phillips that he was already the U.S. Champion, that victory was a foregone conclusion. Unfortunately for his opponent, Kalisto, Rusev’s hubris proved more of a premonition than an idle boast. The Bulgarian Brute polished off the Mexican highflyer at Extreme Rules, though his path to victory was well paved by the atrocity he committed six days earlier on Raw when he nearly snapped Kalisto’s spine by locking in a merciless Accolade. The barbaric act left Kalisto unable to compete at SmackDown, just two days prior to Extreme Rules. The injury, strained back muscles, and its aftermath was still evident inside the Prudential Center when The Bulgarian Brute locked his opponent in a devastating bear hug, targeting Kalisto’s lower back. He released the hold only to drop an unflinching knee to Kalisto’s spine. The masked Superstar, however, would hardly go down without a fight. At different points in the bout, he punished his massive foe with a sleeper hold and hurricanrana that propelled Rusev head-first into the steel steps. The flashes of offense would prove ineffective against the behemoth, though. After Kalisto was driven spine-first onto the ring apron, the referee summoned medical personnel to check on his condition. The delay frustrated Rusev, who disregarded the referee’s pleas and attacked Kalisto before snapping on a wince-inducing Accolade and forcing the champion to tap out. For Rusev, the victory ensured his second U.S. Championship reign, the first of which ended in March 2015 after 146 days. With fiancée Lana at his side to help feed his ego, it’s difficult to imagine his arrogance halting any time soon – along with his championship reign. The Miz vs Kevin Owens vs Cesaro vs Sami Zayn Presumably, only one Superstar left WWE Extreme Rules 2016 believing the show-stealing Intercontinental Championship Fatal 4-Way Matchended in awesome fashion. That’s because The Miz entered and exited the four-way title fight at the Prudential Center in Newark, N.J., as the champion by pinning Cesaro to end a battle that will surely garner “Match of the Year” consideration come Slammy Awards time. The collision course of this championship contest started at WWE Payback 2016 and quickly picked up steam. An unsettled clash between Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens spilled into that evening’s Intercontinental Title Match between The Miz and Cesaro, which resulted in a controversial but ultimately successful title defense for The A-lister. Instead of leaving WWE Payback as an undisputed champion, however, The Miz found himself fending off the advances of three aspiring challengers. Each of the four match combatants meddled in the others’ affairs in the days that followed, heightening old rivalries and resulting in a contest at Extreme Rules, where a new champion could be crowned without the previous titleholder being defeated via pinfall or submission. Immediately after the opening bell, the numbers game commenced in earnest as Zayn knocked Owens out of action with a Helluva Kick. Cesaro responded in kind by clocking Miz with a clothesline, quickly turning a match between four Superstars into a battle between any grapplers who could keep their wits about them. Each Superstar played to their strengths to build momentum. Cesaro swung more European uppercuts than are fit to print here. Zayn dealt Blue Thunder Bombs and hurricanranas with aplomb. Owens fired cannonballs with chaotic glee. And The Miz? He bided his time, saving his strength for a timely reversal or a match-saving Skull Crushing Finale. He also endured a ring-rattling superplex by The Swiss Strongman, a crushing clothesline by Owens and ferocious forearms by Zayn. The momentum finally started to swing in The A-lister’s favor thanks to an indirect assist by Maryse, who watched the carnage from ringside. Moments after a failed pinfall attempt, Maryse stepped in front of Owens on the ringside floor to prevent him from attacking Miz. Amid the confusion, The A-lister crept behind the Québécois prizefighter for a Skull Crushing Finale. As that altercation played out, Zayn leveled Cesaro with a Helluva Kick that knocked the Swiss Strongman right out. However, Owens resurfaced to break up Zayn’s pinfall attempt, leading to a brawl between the two longtime rivals that spilled onto the ringside floor. With both NXT alumni mixing it up away from the ring, The Miz slipped in and pinned the lifeless Cesaro for a title-saving triumph. With the victory, The Miz becomes the first reigning Intercontinental Champion to successfully defend his title at an Extreme Rules event. He achieved this feat just eight miles south of MetLife Stadium, the setting of WrestleMania 29 where, in 2013, The A–lister kicked off his second Intercontinental Title reign. Charlotte vs Natalya Despite the fact that “The Dirtiest Player in the Game” was banned from ringside at WWE Extreme Rules, Dana Brooke’s "flair" for interruption paved the way for WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte to make Natalya tap out to the Figure-Eight Leg Lock. Several weeks ago, Charlotte’s title match against Natalya ended in controversy at WWE Payback, making a rematch absolutely necessary. The following night on Raw, in an attempt to determine a clear winner in what was made a Submission Match for Extreme Rules, Stephanie McMahon informed Ric Flair that he would be banned from ringside. Furthermore, Shane McMahon added that, if Flair did step foot near the ring, Charlotte would instantly forfeit her title. In hindsight, however, these stipulations would not be enough to level the playing field. The highly personal showdown proved explosive from the beginning. Though Charlotte and Natalya made early attempts to force each other to submit, The Queen of Harts clearly knocked the titleholder off her game. Things would intensify outside the ring; after the champion delivered a series of vicious chops, Natalya hurled her adversary into the unforgiving steel ring post. The move caused damage to Charlotte’s shoulder – an injury the No. 1 contender would continue to exploit throughout the match – but the champion fired back inside the ring with an earth-shattering powerbomb, one that allowed her to go to work on Natalya’s leg and bring herself that much closer to victory. Back and forth the advantage swung until, in the final moments, Natalya was able to turn the tide and lock in the Sharpshooter. As the titleholder struggled to stay in the match, Ric Flair’s music suddenly blared through the Prudential Center. It was not The Nature Boy, though, but Dana Brooke who emerged, dressed like the two-time WWE Hall of Famer. When Natalya Superstar turned her attention to the intruder, Charlotte seized the opportunity and locked in the Figure-Eight to make the third-generation Superstar tap out. As the smoke cleared, the real Ric Flair emerged and celebrated with his victorious daughter and Brooke – making it clear that they had been working together. Though her victory was controversial, Charlotte walked out of WWE Extreme Rules with the WWE Women’s Championship. But, what exactly is Dana Brooke’s relationship with the Flairs? Find out tomorrow at 8/7 C on Raw. Results * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Rusev (with Lana) defeated Kalisto © by submission * Fatal 4-Way match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: The Miz © (with Maryse) defeated Cesaro, Kevin Owens, and Sami Zayn * Submission match for the WWE Women's Championship Had Ric Flair disregarded his ban from ringside, Charlotte would have lost her title: Charlotte © defeated Natalya Other on-screen talent * Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia & Eden Stiles * Interviewers: JoJo * Pre-show panel: Renee Young Image gallery 185 RULES 05222016ej 0952--b36e3995e66d5513fa62fceac4d5ee67.jpg 186_RULES_05222016ej_0969--7f725310c9830518359e78c623e97f92.jpg 187_RULES_05222016ej_0988--6aaa97c3e0185fa30452c33da994a9f0.jpg 188_RULES_05222016ej_0990--2b4ca0d9ea7c30ef967091477f655784.jpg 189_RULES_05222016MM_1468--010f6288f1ce9dfc6945d9823acc91e8.jpg 190_RULES_05222016ej_0994--62cf43b2f5d2ca455c6176679ebb6b89.jpg 191_RULES_05222016MM_1484--5a77b7fdca1e73e68c6bfa492128245f.jpg 192_RULES_05222016ej_0996--4165d86fbfd33f1e0d0b20a4488f9cda.jpg 193_RULES_05222016MM_1495--36f06f57c5b3195f196dcd432781c958.jpg 194_RULES_05222016MM_1497--b5fcc323e1ea01f1156171ad46eb0e89.jpg 195_RULES_05222016ej_1045--812b2e77482e1ec3464fa377cd2ba560.jpg 196_RULES_05222016ej_1003--fcf992a17f7bb6266d813fcc786bfc92.jpg 197_RULES_05222016MM_1507--bf2bbdd39056767a0f6584779c807d6c.jpg 198_RULES_05222016ej_0970--ea0c7c7fbe0e20a5ef9633d7e2e3c094.jpg 199_RULES_05222016MM_1519--6e7b26b3541bd65d986003972ad559bb.jpg 200_RULES_05222016ej_1009--5afd89cb98f98e06a4f6b083a2bd184a.jpg 201_RULES_05222016ej_1020--42fe99e59526484d865a4bfb468f23fb.jpg 202_RULES_05222016ej_1021--a6c700188a11605f38b79b8acfd6c729.jpg 203_RULES_05222016MM_1535--be3aeec1cd4918dc59388f028dc98936.jpg 204_RULES_05222016ej_1024--0996c10dbab5040ddf77e04058eafec8.jpg 205_RULES_05222016MM_1544--4976b0b2dabe0a148670679b3897cc3b.jpg 206_RULES_05222016ej_0976--7b2f1f9c2b4562474fb3b78c5a37c201.jpg 207_RULES_05222016MM_1402--a3e2e23f0ec007e97f8b549bb303e235.jpg 208_RULES_05222016ej_1026--af044e55736aedeab5d6892ebbae642f.jpg 209_RULES_05222016MM_1412--2077a15c4c390c2310979098d6e288c1.jpg 210_RULES_05222016MM_1424--ff2c70e6c15f1251d4b1f5a7a54e9fd5.jpg 211_RULES_05222016ej_1030--80607c467079f3bdc7a7409460aec5f1.jpg 212_RULES_05222016MM_1429--1d12754a1360a0990f1502e967679da3.jpg 213_RULES_05222016ej_1040--02257cb11e58aca0a2ed08888ca7d824.jpg 214_RULES_05222016MM_1439--ca2e959380ec05a754d7636a6a7bec83.jpg 215_RULES_05222016MM_1572--c9d9600b2d8911589eac0753c36cecec.jpg Media Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:Lana Category:Maryse Category:Charlotte Category:Natalya Category:Dana Brooke Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Eden Category:JoJo Category:Renee Young